1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to stabilized frames and panels for a modular space dividing system and, more particularly, to frames or panels having a stabilizer that can be mounted flush with the adjacent frames or panels so that modular components can be mounted flush to the panels and in continuous, uninterrupted fashion.
2. Description of the Related Art
The technique of erecting modular space dividing panels or partitions from which a variety of modular components may be suspended to create and define functional work areas has evolved over the past two decades. It is recognized that systems need to be rearrangeable so that work areas can be quickly modified to suit completely different tasks. Recent efforts have focused on designing components that are increasingly interchangeable, developing more efficient means of wire management, using lighter weight materials, ergonomics and aesthetics.
In its most fundamental aspects, the basic system comprises a plurality of modular space dividing panels or partitions arranged in angular and linear arrays to subdivide large open areas into smaller, more functional work spaces. Other panels extend normally from these panels to define individual work stations. Work surfaces, storage cabinets, and the like are suspended or cantilevered from the panels to complete the design.
In every system, it is necessary to brace or stabilize the space dividing panels to oppose the bending moments of the panels and the components suspended therefrom. An extended run of panels in a more or less linear arrangement requires other panels that project from the principal panels of the run at approximately right angles for support. These supporting panels, or panel returns, are secured to the panel run with panel to panel connectors. If a single supporting panel extends away from one side of a panel run, a T-shaped or three-way connector is utilized. If supporting panels extend away from opposite sides of a panel run, a four-way connector is required.
Despite the evolution of space management systems, several related problems have persisted, solutions for which have eluded designers and manufacturers. The first problem is that the panel to panel connectors which secure the panel returns to the panel run project outwardly relative to the panels being stabilized. Examples of these connectors are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,430,997, and 3,517,467 which issued, respectively, on Mar. 4, 1969 and, Jun. 30, 1975 to Herman Miller, Inc. Although the extent to which the connectors project outwardly is not substantial, it is sufficient to prohibit adjacent work surfaces or cable conduits from being mounted flush or closely adjacent to the panels or frames as well as to each other.
In the case of work surfaces, for example, surfaces adjacent to the connector would require a notched rear corner to accommodate the outwardly projecting connector. However, this notch greatly complicates mass production of the components. Similarly, if the work surfaces were mounted such that rear edges thereof were flush with the projection on the connector, a gap would exist between the rear edge of the work surface and the face of the space dividing panels. Small items such as pens, pencils, and paper clips as well as documents could fall through the gap to the floor below.
The second problem that has frustrated the modular office furniture industry is that the supporting panels or panel returns, even when only half-height relative to the panels being stabilized, interfere with the mounting of work surfaces and cable carrying conduits to the panels. Work surfaces and conduits must be interrupted to position a panel return. Work surfaces and conduits cannot be mounted flush to adjacent work surfaces and conduits. That is, an extended work surface or conduit mounted continuously and without interruption is not possible because of the three and four-way connectors used between the panels. When full-height panel returns are employed, work surfaces mounted to either side of the panel returns can not be arranged to provide a continuous uninterrupted surface. The return also obstructs and blocks convenient access from one work surface to the adjacent work surface.
One solution to the second problem has been the use of essentially floor level panel supporting brackets of a size and shape similar to conventional shelf brackets, an example of which is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,674,230, issued on Jul. 4, 1972 to R. L. Propst. However, this bracket is not appropriate for every installation depending on the length of the panel run, the height of the panels, and the weight and number of modular components cantilevered from the panels.
Thus, since the inception of space management systems some 20 years ago, there has existed a need for a stabilizer which is adaptable for use with a panel to panel connector, which does not project forwardly of the panels being stabilized, and further which is of a height that does not interfere with the continuous uninterrupted flush mounting of adjacent work surfaces and cable conduits. This need remains to be satisfied.